User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- Coding Hey there Bachywachy, so I was wondering if you could possibly make me a coding for my Palaemon girl using http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/1283482/Sea_Things if so thanks a bunch :3 Coding? Hey Bach. So I was wondering, if you'd have time that is, could you make me a V6 blank Coding, please. Based on this pattern, if possible. So if you have time to do it, thanks! :3 I'm Ready, Spongebob! PJO~ 16:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) is it possible... Well, the scores first: Timelord - 5, Redflower - 5, I think they're the only two >.< all the rest DQ'd for WIPs. I'll get Demi to be the 3rd judge? And is it possible of a demigod.. with a curse that if he lies his nose grows longer? xD *Pinnochio obviously* I'm still planning the idea out in my mind. Sorrysorry :c I ended up having to stay, sorrysorry. I know you're probably getting into bed, but I'll be on chat (dividing my attention between talking and geometry) Chat Sorry, I hadn't realized I timed out. Hope you have a good rest! Done Hi, Bach!!! Already done fixing it! =D ~Mathemagical 12:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Already fixed the claim. (Tsk I'm getting annoying). I know you had other things to do, sorry. But now that I'm back, can I ask if I can still help on leveling users up as well as keeping track of the List:Users & Characters and awarding soul badges to those who reached a certain amount of edits? ~Mathemagical 14:13, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Been there, done that. So I'll be going with whips. ;-) And thanks for allowing me to help out! ~Mathemagical 14:29, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Is this pic allowed? Sorry for bothering again Bach. But I've been wondeirng if I could use a copyrighted image but it's altered like cropped? Can I use this image once it'scropped in some big parts? Just an intuition, I don't think so. Am I right? ~Mathemagical 12:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) MUN Conference Hey Bach, I've got a Model UN Conference at Yale from today through Saturday and so I won't be able to post on the Quest during that time. Please let Onyx know if he asks. Thanks, Flamefang (talk) 15:35, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, i made Ambrosia. The reason why Xena picked up swords fighting was as a hobby. She may had been a model but she wasn't 'girly' at all. She liked the rough and tumble and sword fighting is just like fencing. Alexswill (talk) 21:23, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Awwww Okay, otherwise, you mean to say it's not allowed? Yeash! I'm correct! It's okay, though. ~Mathemagical 07:17, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yeah- no it makes sense about the claiming helper-thingie-majig. I never really look at those so yeah I should be off that. Same with chat. I've just been so busy that im not help to the wiki. Someone more active should get it.Bctcz (talk) 21:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Voting Ok :) Sorry bout that. I'll just change my comment. Word Bubble Hi Bach! ^-^ I used your Word Bubble over on another RP wiki, and I gave you credit on the template page :3. "Fear Leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger leads to suffering." File:eatin.gif 02:50, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature I was wondering, since you don't use the time lord signature aymore, may I use the code for my signature? Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 13:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature The one with the lightsaber. Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 21:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature Is there any website or place that I can look at to tell me how to make a signature like that one? Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 22:50, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh it's ok..I'm kinda inactive right now since I only get to use the internet once a week so... Question Hey Bach :) Um, could you explain to me the difference between "No Contest" and "Forfeit"?